Young Justice One Shots
by AlisonWest
Summary: These are many different short stories that I have created. Some are really short and some are long. Each one shot will deal with a Character named Alison and her Sister named Britannia Rose Willams.
1. Chapter 1

I walked in and saw Aurora and Tony sleeping, comfortably. I had a brilliant idea. I was going to mess with Aurora's dreams, since she hurt me.

(( IN THE DREAM))

"Shadow Angel, wait up!" My best friend, Kid Flash, yelled.

I started to laugh and run down the hallway, knowing that he couldn't catch me unless he used his powers. And I knew that he couldn't use them in public. Why? Because _Kid Flash _was really _Wally West. _And my real name was…

"Angela, you are so dead!" Red Arrow yelled. Great, now I had to deal with my other best friend, Roy Harper, A.K.A. Red Arrow. He could be really funny and sweet, but the guy got on my nerves. Also, I'm sadly his cousin.

I turned the corner and ran straight into a solid object (Was it a person or a wall?). I looked up and met blue eyes. I sighed and handed Roy his bow and quiver back. However, the next thing I knew, I was being picked up in a gigantic hug. I was then swung from side to side, almost as if I was a rag doll.

"God, Roy, put me down. I think you crushed my ribs..." I huffed, trying to push out of his hug.

"Fine," He placed me down, "You know tomorrow is Valentine's Day. That means, you're stuck inside all day!"

Before I could say anything, Wally walked up with this crazy smile plastered on his face. "Yep, Valentine's Day is great! I have my eyes set on someone special…" He turned and winked at me.

Then, of course, my worst nightmare walked into the room, my sister.

"Hey BR, you ready for Valentine's Day?" Roy laughed at her, nudging Wally. BR turned to him and growled, "Roy, do you need me to explain how I'm single and will stay single?" I giggled a little and tried to sneak away.

"Oh, ho, ho, missy. You come back here, Angela." BR grabbed my hoodie and yanked me back to her side.

"Wally, you are taking my big sister out for Valentine's Day, right?" She growled at Wally, glaring.

He pulled at his collar, scared, "Yes, BR, I was going to take your big sister out for Valentine's Day…"

"Good." She tossed me aside towards Wally and left. Wally caught me in his arms and hugged me.

"There's goes my surprise…" He whispered into my ear. I smiled.


	2. Not fast enough

This is the song that inspired me.  
Look at this photograph  
Everytime I do it makes me laugh  
How did our eyes get so red  
And what the hell is on Joey's head

And this is where I grew up  
I think the present owner fixed it up  
I never knew we'd ever went without  
The second floor is hard for sneaking out

And this is where I went to school  
Most of the time had better things to do  
Criminal record says I broke in twice  
I must have done it half a dozen times

I wonder if it's too late  
Should i go back and try to graduate  
Life's better now than it was back then  
If I was them I wouldn't let me in

Oh, oh, oh  
Oh, god, I

Not Fast Enough

I yawned and headed the same direction as BR and her sister, Alison. They had gone through a pale brown door, it had red and purple rose. This made me think of Alison's flowers that she had grown in her own garden. They also made me think about the conversation we had before we came here.  
_"What are you talking about AL?" I asked while stuffing some chocolate ice cream into my mouth._  
_"Well, I thought about the flowers that I would want to have at my funeral. I mean…" She started to fiddle with the hem of her dress. With this action of hers, she made me smile. I plopped right next to her. I wrapped one arm around her waist then gently kissed her on the cheek; so that she knew I didn't care as much about her statement. _  
_"Why?" I asked. _  
**_I hope you guys like my stories and i would like to get some reviews please. _**

**_If i get any review over the weekend you all will get Cookie from Mary West. Wally mom makes the best food._**

**_Also i do not own Young justice, If i did: one, they would have a third season and two wally would have not die. But that what i would do and sadly i do not own it._**

_This is the song that inspired me.  
Look at this photograph  
Everytime I do it makes me laugh  
How did our eyes get so red  
And what the hell is on Joey's head_

And this is where I grew up  
I think the present owner fixed it up  
I never knew we'd ever went without  
The second floor is hard for sneaking out

And this is where I went to school  
Most of the time had better things to do  
Criminal record says I broke in twice  
I must have done it half a dozen times

I wonder if it's too late  
Should i go back and try to graduate  
Life's better now than it was back then  
If I was them I wouldn't let me in

Oh, oh, oh  
Oh, god, I

Not Fast Enough

I yawned and headed the same direction as BR and her sister, Alison. They had gone through a pale brown door, it had red and purple rose. This made me think of Alison's flowers that she had grown in her own garden. They also made me think about the conversation we had before we came here.  


___"What are you talking about AL?" I asked while stuffing some chocolate ice cream into my mouth._  


___"Well, I thought about the flowers that I would want to have at my funeral. I mean…" She started to fiddle with the hem of her dress. With this action of hers, she made me smile. I plopped right next to her. I wrapped one arm around her waist then gently kissed her on the cheek; so that she knew I didn't care as much about her statement. _  


___"Why?" I asked._

_____"I keep having dreams about a castle and of me dying. It may seem strange, but Wally would you put red and purple roses on my grave." She looked away from me and pulled more on her hem of her dress. I sighed and slowly nodded my __head. _

_"Yes, sweetheart, I'll place roses all over your grave." I frowned at the thought of her dying. I grabbed her hands. "Make me a promise that you won't die anytime soon. I love you too much."_  
_She smiled, leaning over and pulling me into a passionate kiss. I couldn't help but smile, though it ended in a sour note. When I looked up, I saw BR standing there with an evil smile slapped on her face. (I really should have known she was evil.) _

I sighed and slowly opened the door. I took a couple of steps in. I noticed a body lying on the floor. There was a dark pool of something slowly growing from around the body. I slowly walked over and realized who it was. I fell to my knees and had tears running down my face. There, in the middle of the circle, was Alison. She was covered in blood. Her body was trembling and her whole body was pale. That if I wasn't close enough to her. I would have thought she was a ghost.

I ran as fast as I could to reach her. See if I could save her. See if there was anything I could do to get the girl I love back. However I wasn't fast enough to save her. I wasn't fast enough to get the one person that I love to stay. I broke the promise I made to her and I will never be able to save her. I wasn't able to protect her from the monster that killed her. I was to slow, even with my super speed. I wasn't able to save her and I will never be able to kiss her, touch her, and show her how much I loved her. There nothing left and I do not know how much more I can take.

Third Person  
There was suddenly a sound behind him. He turns quickly around and fined a shadow wrapping around him. He tries to struggle and break free, but the shadow was to strong. He didn't know what he was supposed to do and he really wasn't sure if it matter what he did. All he cared about right now, was maybe dying and to be able to see the girl that he loved. He just wants to be with her and this maybe the right way to die.

The shadow started to crush him. He wasn't able to breath and he knew that it was the end of his life. Though the next thing that happens to him was something he wasn't expecting. He was dropped about ten feet to the ground and found an Aqualad standing in front of him. He wasn't sure what was going on and he wasn't sure what he was supposed to do.

"What are you doing here?" Wally asked him.

"Br, she told me that you got angry with her and Alison. She sad that you had hit her and Alison and she was afraid that you were going to kill her." He says while walking toward Wally.

He sighs and stands up from the ground and walks toward Alison body. He bends down and gentle brush his lips against her lips. "No, I would never hurt Alison. I loved her too much and I will always love her. I don't know who killed her, but I will find out who killed her." Wally stood and walked back to Kaldur. "Sorry that you had to see that. We should get back to the other and let them now. Then I am letting the team know. Let them know that I will no longer be part of it.

Kaldur nods his head and walked on behind his fellow team mate. When they got back to the mountain and let the team know what happen. Everyone started to cry for the person that they lost. They cry about the fact that they were mean to her before she was killed and the fact that they will never be able to say anything else to her. All they felt the loss, but one particle member felt the most pain. Wally West decides that he would never put back on his Kid Flash costume. He decided that he was not fit to be a hero any more. He knew that he was not fast enough and he knew that he would never want to meet another girl or even wanted to be a superhero like he always wants to be.


End file.
